


The End of our Era

by Luowl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Killing, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luowl/pseuds/Luowl
Summary: "...E rigirando la pistola carica tra le mani, "Ovvio che ti capisco", esclamai nel silenzio..."[Questa ff è stata scritta quando il manga era ancora nelle sue prime fasi, al giorno d'oggi è abbastanza impossibile che tutto fnisca in questo modo, ma questa era la mia previsione del finale di Attack On Titan]
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein





	The End of our Era

Chissà quanti di noi hanno davvero immaginato la fine di tutto, la fine della lotta eterna contro i giganti. Che un giorno noi umani fossimo finalmente liberi di esplorare tutto il mondo,di vedere oceani e deserti, vulcani e ghiacci.

Ma quando mi sono voltato verso Eren che guardava l'orizzonte dell'oceano alla fine di tutto, credo di aver visto l'umanità libera per sempre. 

Ci fù una grande festa, con l'abbattimento delle mura e tanto cibo,la ricordo ancora oggi.

Quello forse, è stato l'ultimo momento in cui li ho visti tutti sorridere.

Levi e Hanji morirono all'incirca due mesi dopo quel giorno, fù diagnosticata loro una malattia ancora sconosciuta.

Non furono mai capaci di vivere il per sempre liberi per il quale avevano profondamente lottato, però vidi sorridere Levi e un luccichio negli occhi di Hanji,diverso, quel giorno.

Vidi un sospiro di sollievo da parte di entrambi mentre guardavano il mondo ridere e ballare intorno a loro.

Dedicai loro due ritratti, di quelle espressioni che avevano tanto marchiato la mia mente, che furono esposti accanto le loro tombe.

Tempo dopo io e Mikasa ci sposammo, esattamente un anno dopo, avevamo iniziato a frequentarci senza il vero intento di avere un matrimonio forse anche solo per passare il tempo.

Ma quando la mia famiglia conquistò il trono e lo concesse al figlio più giovane, decidemmo di dare anche una regina al mondo che era rimasto a vivere dove vi era una volta tutta la gente, che era costretta a restare lì. 

Io e Mikasa vivevamo la fredda quotidianità. Tutto era fermo nel castello. Immobile e congelato.

Fuori la gente costruiva nuovi orizzonti e viveva la nuova vita che noi gli avevamo regalato, e noi eravamo lì. 

Fermi, mentre il mondo correva, noi eravamo fuori da tutto intenzionalmente. 

Ma perchè? Noi semplicemente non eravamo più parte di esso. 

Come se stessimo solamente aspettando la nostra morte corporale, perchè all'interno eravamo già morti da un pezzo.

Trovammo un po' di calore tra di noi, divertente come mi 'riscaldassi' con una persona fredda all'interno proprio come me,ed era reciproco.

Il nostro è stato amore? Eravamo troppo morti per provare qualcosa di così grande e bello.

Siamo stati solamente un ancora rotta e distrutta ma che funzionava un po', che fermava ancora un po' la barca all'affondare per sempre. 

Un medicinale che allontanava solo la morte, non la distruggeva o eliminava, la spostava solo un po' più in là.

E mentre noi due morivamo lentamente, in silenzio, ci scioglievamo come la neve.

Qualcuno affondava velocemente e in un pieno di follia e energia.

Armin dal semplice voler esaminare i corpi di Hanji e Levi e sapere di più sulla sconosciuta malattia, era arrivato a controllare ogni centimetro dei loro corpi poter trovare la cura e la causa di quell'inspiegabile malattia.

Aveva il corpo debole e rinsecchito più del solito, le occhiaie e il viso sciupato, e la parte più viva di lui erano gli occhi iniettati di sangue e follia.

La sua casa era quella dove aveva vissuto da piccolo, ma della vecchia casupola come lui me l'aveva narrata l tempo non vi era nulla.

Ora si respirava solo odore di sangue e corpi che si decomponevano, scoprimmo solo dopo che nelle tombe di Hanji e Levi non vi erano stati rimessi i loro corpi come richiesto.

O almeno,non completamente.

Le loro teste e parti di corpo casuali che Armin aveva giustificato come 'non utili alla sua ricerca' erano lì,il resto nella sua casa.

Dopo un po' smisi di chiamarlo Armin.

Infantile vero? Utilizzavo sinonimi, come il ragazzo biondo di Shingashina o il biondo del trio Shingashina, mai usato più Armin.

Una risposta molto infantile a ciò che stava accadendo, ma non trovavo il modo di reagirne.

Come reagisci a uno dei tuoi più grandi amici che sta totalmente impazzendo mentre tu sei già morto?

L'unica cosa che sapevo, era che quello non era il mio,il nostro Armin.

Eren sparì gradualmente dalle nostre vite,ancora adesso mi stupisce terribilmente quanto lui, che era costante dei giorni di entrambi, pilastro di tutte le situazioni che ci accadevano, semplicemente sparì.

Credo che non lo perdonerò mai per questo.

Colui che pensavo mi avrebbe infestato l'esistenza per sempre, finchè morte non ci separasse, mi ha abbandonato. 

Con il mondo in mano, il mondo che lui stesso aveva salvato e desiderato.

Eren visse solo, solo in silenzio a non fare nulla. E nessuno aveva contatti con lui.

Non che fosse scorbutico, non che fosse folle, semplicemente era rimasto vuoto.

Non c'era nulla che ricordasse l'Eren soldato, nè il suo coraggio nè la sua grinta, ora era un uomo che girovagava da solo nelle strade osservando per ore il cielo e passanti, o che passava giornate in casa a ripercorrere la sua infanzia.

Poi smisi di volerlo vedere. Cambiavo strada di proposito. Sparivo se lo vedevo. Me ne andavo se era nei paraggi.

Mikasa non prese la situazione in mano al tempo, nè mai li nominava. Esistevano solo nel momento in cui li vedevamo, poi era come se non esistessero più.

Poi una notte, era primavera, pioveva molto, eravamo stesi nel letto.

Io e Mikasa non dormivamo necessariamente insieme, ma era appena scoccata la mezzanotte, ed era entrato il trenta marzo.

Il compleanno di Eren.

Mikasa si era infilata nel mio letto qualche ora prima, ed eravamo semplicemente rimasti abbracciati sotto le coperte.

Quando il pendolo scoccò la mezzanotte la sentii sussultare, con la mano le accarezzavo la schiena dolcemente mentre la sua testa era ferma nell'incavo tra il collo e le spalle.

"due anni fa ero in una divisa da combattimento," la sua voce era tremolante come non l'avevo mai sentita,"e il nostro futuro era sconosciuto, ma demmo una festa di compleanno,".

La pioggia faceva rumore, un rumore incessante, e il vento soffiava e la luna illuminava la stanza attraverso la finestra grondante di acqua. Creando un effetto malinconico di luce mischiata a della pioggia sul letto mastodontico della stanza.

"ricordi?".

Allontanandosi dal mio petto, e mettendosi di fronte a me,guardandomi,penetrandomi l'anima spenta con quei due occhi neri, disse.

Annuì in silenzio, ingoiando un groppone di saliva.

"ci divertemmo tanto,". 

Vidi le labbra rosee arricciarsi in un piccolo sorriso. Mentre le nostre menti ripercorrevano i sorrisi dei nostri amici mentre gracchiavamo intorno a un tavolo. 

"e sai" con la voce che si macchiava di un tono proteso al piangere, "mi manca".

Riempimmo i nostri cuscini di lacrime mentre cercavamo di asciugarle all'altro con modi goffi e timidi.

Quel 'mi manca' senza soggetto. Perchè mancano troppe cose.

Mi manca quell'insolita felicità fuori luogo al tempo. 

Mi manca vederci ogni giorno, andando avanti tutti insieme. Mi manca il calore del nostro coraggio e della nostra energia. 

Mi mancano i veterani, da Erwin a Levi ed Hanji. Mi mancano Reiner,Berthold e Annie,Historia e Ymir. 

Mi manca Marco. Mi manca Armin. 

Mi manca Eren. Mi Manca la Mikasa viva di prima in ogni momento.

Mi manca vivere.

Ci manca vivere.

Ma non lo rivogliamo indietro, perchè come puoi desiderare tornare indietro a quello?

Vorremo solo una fine a tutto.

Eren tentò il suicidio un paio di volte, il biondo inziò a catturare vari animali da dissezionare.

E il giorno dopo queste notizie datoci da mia madre che ogni tanto girovagava per il castello, vidi Mikasa spesso a scrivere un qualche cosa poi spesso sola in una delle stanze del castello dove vi era la finestra più grande,dal quale si poteva ammirare l'intera città.

Poi un giorno sparì.

Lei non usciva quasi mai dal castello, si limitava a leggere qua e lì, a guardare qualche mio disegno sparso per casa o a guardare fuori la gente.

Ma anche se fossi preoccupato, perchè non ho fatto nulla per cercarla?

Perchè mi fidavo di lei? Perchè sapevo che era responsabile di se stessa? 

in realtà no.

Perchè non volevo impedirle qualunque decisione presa.

Il primo maggio di quest'anno morirono tre persone. Due di omicidio, una di suicidio. Tutte con la stessa arma.

La prima vittima era un folle che aveva perso qualunque ragione nel vivere, che non lottò poi così a lungo alla vista dell'assassino.

La seconda, salutò l'assassino con un sorriso mentre l'uccideva.

E l'ultima si ferì la gola, poi,la regina del regno,si colpì al cuore. Lasciando solo un foglietto che portava la scritta di 'tu sai dove'.

Armin Arlert,Eren Jaeger e Mikasa Ackermann morirono tutti la stessa notte, tutti sotto le mani dell'ultima.

E sotto il letto di quella stanza dove avevo per l'ultima volta visto la vera Mikasa, vi era una lettera.

Mi misi sul letto e aprii la busta, dove all'interno vi era una pagina di una carta bianca e ruvida, come quella che utilizzavo per disegnare.

Nella lettera che Mikasa mi aveva spedito, spiegava il suo piano, che avrebbe voluto confessarmi ma che non aveva il coraggio né un qualunque spirito di vita per farlo.

'...Devo togliere la vita a mio fratello prima che lo faccia lui, perchè non si merita di macchiarsi anche di questo peccato...' recitava la lettera verso il mezzo.

'Questo è come ho trovato la mia fine Jean. Grazie di avermi dato un qualunque cosa ci sia stato in questo tempo. Io infondo l'ho apprezzato, e quella sera son tornata con un fuoco dentro,flebile, ma vi era almeno per qualche secondo, spero tu mi possa capire e perdonare'.

E rigirando la pistola carica tra le mani, "Ovvio che ti capisco", esclamai nel silenzio.

Rivedrò i miei vecchi amici, e incontrerò un vecchio amico che non vedi da troppo ornai.

Aspettatemi, sto arrivando.


End file.
